


it's forever, my darling

by nichorello_spanishharlem_alex_red



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichorello_spanishharlem_alex_red/pseuds/nichorello_spanishharlem_alex_red
Summary: A collection of Mildolyn drabbles I wrote on Tumblr :D
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 17
Kudos: 56





	1. Florence Nightingale

She hears a scream, but it’s so far away and random that she ignores it, thinking maybe the long work days are getting to her and it’s in her head. There’s suddenly more shrieking as she gets closer to the source; it sounds like the poor person is terrified. Her heart beating frantically, Mildred rushes to the alleyway and sees two men running off and laughing. There, on the concrete beside the brick wall, lies a blonde woman, bloodied and bruised with her clothes torn. She’s gasping shakily and her lips are moving, but nothing is coming out. Mildred kneels down beside her. The lady’s hair is covering half her injured face and her blue eyes are blank and filled with tears. “I-I’m gonna get you some help, okay?”

“Help me...” she whimpers and coughs up blood. The crimson liquid dribbles down her chin and onto her chest.

“I will,” Mildred assures her. She starts to get up and look for someone, but the blonde grabs her arm with two quivering hands.

“Please, stay...”

“What’s your name, may I ask?”

“Gwendolyn...”

“Alright, Gwendolyn, I’m going to put some pressure on your wounds and then check if anything is broken...I’m a nurse.” Mildred unwinds her scarf, balls it up, and presses it to each of the gashes on her person. She then feels around for broken bones, but doesn’t find any. Besides, there are no deformities in Gwendolyn’s arms or legs and she’s not yelping in agony whenever Mildred touches her in specific locations. “Okay, okay...um...can you stand? I need to get you to a hospital, my car is just a little ways away. It’s not too long of a walk. You’ll need a lot of ice to keep the swelling down.” Mildred pulls Gwendolyn’s blouse down over her breasts and buttons up the thin white garment to the best of her ability-because some of the buttons had snapped off- and pulls her orange skirt back up to her hips and zips it closed. A pair of shredded underwear and a bra with the clasp broken had been tossed aside. Mildred’s heart breaks at the sight.

“I think so. My legs are just trembling. He...he said...” Gwendolyn wheezes as Mildred assists her to her feet and keeps her steady. “Bitches who have a mouth get hit...probably one of the governor’s friends.”

“I hope that vile creep gets thrown in jail,” Mildred mutters. “You’re going to be fine, hon. Come on, just a few more steps...” she urges as Gwendolyn limps along while clutching onto her. 

“Oh!” Gwendolyn nearly collapses, but Mildred keeps a tight hold on her and pulls her back upright. “Sorry...”

“I got you, I got you. There’s nothing to apologize for.” Mildred opens the passenger door and helps Gwendolyn inside. She buckles her seatbelt and closes the door. She then goes to the other side to strap herself in, shut her own door, and then she hits the gas pedal.

Gwendolyn sniffles as Mildred speeds down the highway. “You’re my hero, thank you...”

“Mildred,” she finishes for Gwendolyn. 

“Mildred,” Gwendolyn echoes softly with a sad smile. “I am forever grateful you found and saved me. I think your arrival scared them off.”

“It probably did. I was glad to rescue you.”

“Where’s your white horse?” Gwendolyn teases her.

“Come on, I’m not even a knight. Just a nurse, like an angel.”

“Okay, the wings are non-existent, too.” Gwendolyn stares at her for a moment. “You’re so pretty.”

Mildred feels her cheeks warm up. “You’re delirious. It’s like that thing where soldiers flirt with the nurses after they’ve been hurt in battle.”

“No, really, I mean it. Not every day that I get attacked and a beautiful girl sweeps me off my feet. My very own Florence Nightingale.”

“Well, thank you.” Mildred swoons and presses her lips together. “I’m relieved you didn’t die on me.”

“I am too!”


	2. I’m here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred gets a panic attack but Gwendolyn comes home just in time to hold her and be soft 💕

“Darling, I’m home!” Gwendolyn calls out, shutting the door behind her.  
Mildred should be excited, full of questions about how her job interview at the school went, but instead, she tenses in the middle of making tea for them. It hasn’t even finished boiling yet, and her sweetheart is home. She scolds herself for being scared; she knows Gwendolyn won’t hurt her. Gasping, she lets her cup slip out of her grasp and fall onto the floor. It shatters upon impact, sending blue shards everywhere.  
“Mildred? What’s the matter, beautiful?”  
She holds on tight to the oven handle, breathing in and out shakily through her mini panic attack. “It’s not done, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” she mumbles, kneeling to the floor, preparing to clean up the broken pottery. “Gwen, please forgive me...” She shrinks back from an imaginary figure looming over her. They’re not even here, it’s just...her, she thinks to herself.  
“Oh, Milly, let me help you, be careful, all right? I’ll get a dustpan and we’ll vaccume the smaller pieces.” Her blonde princess helps her up and she stares at the older woman with wide frightened eyes. “It’s just me, you’re safe, my love. Come here.” Gwendolyn leads her away from the mess and inspects her from head to toe.  
“I’m sorry, Gwen,” Mildred squeaks out as they sit on the couch together. “I didn’t mean to not complete my work on time.”  
“Whatever are you talking about?” Gwendolyn frowns. “Oh, gosh, you’re bleeding. One moment. Hold still for me.”  
Mildred barely notices the cut on her knee until Gwendolyn dabs it with a cotton ball and places a bandaid on it. She kisses the area. “I...I must’ve scratched myself. You said you wanted to have an afternoon tea the moment you got back, but I was clumsy and lost track of when you would arrive.” She sniffles and wipes her nose. Her eyes well up with tears and she chokes on a sob. “The kettle is going to whistle soon, though.”  
“You’re very lucky those pieces didn’t gouge themselves into your skin.” Gwendolyn pulls Mildred into her arms so her cheek rests against the blonde’s chest and she caresses her brunette locks ever so tenderly. “I’m not at all mad at you. I promise, okay? I didn’t put you on a strict schedule. I merely suggested the idea of us having tea out on the porch after I returned.” She kisses the top of Mildred’s head.  
“I ruined the cup...the tile has a disaster all over it...”  
“It was an accident. I would never blame you for that. There are more cups we can use, and we can clean it up.” Gwendolyn tips Mildred’s face up and looks into her eyes with so much genuine sincerity. “I’m not mad at you at all.”  
Mildred blinks a few times and tries to get her breathing back to normal. She shudders in Gwendolyn’s loving embrace as the older woman rocks them from side to side. “I know, dear, you almost never are. Even if you were upset with me, you wouldn’t lay a cruel hand on me.”  
“That’s correct, darling.”  
“Why don’t you tell me all about the interview after we do some cleaning?” Mildred asks softly.  
Gwendolyn beams at her. “Of course.”


	3. Don’t Come Near Her Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Dolly had lived and Mildred was angry as hell at her for shooting her girl...because you know she was.

“Dolly!” Mildred snaps as she storms up to her former co-worker. “Just the fucking bitch I wanted to see!”  
“Why, Nurse Ratched!” Dolly giggles nervously as Mildred closes her hand around the blonde’s neck and pushes her to the wall. “Uh, what is the meaning of this?” She struggles, but Mildred doesn’t budge an inch. “Get off me!”  
“You shot my gir-Gwendolyn!” Dolly sends her a perplexed, panicked look. “Um, Mrs. Briggs,” Mildred corrects herself. “You put a bullet inside of her, she could die!”  
“Why do you even give a shit about Governor Willburn’s secretary? She was in my way!” Dolly growls. “What, are you in love with her or something?!?” She scoffs and rolls her eyes.  
Mildred is quiet for a moment too long. She doesn’t even realize that she’s lost her grip on Dolly and the younger girl is just walking away from her quickly and flipping her off. It takes a minute for Mildred to pick her jaw up off the floor and close her mouth. Her clenched hands shake as she stretches out her fingers and flexes them again. She runs after Dolly and punches her in the face. “How’s it feel to be on the floor and in pain, huh? Now, you’re not dying, but I hope you feel it when you do.”  
“Oh, shit...” Dolly mutters through uneven breaths while covering her face.  
“Pathetic little whore.” Mildred kicks her in the side once before strutting off, standing tall and strong.


	4. I love you 🥰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildolyn’s first “I love you” 💕

“How did you sleep, darling?” 

Gwendolyn stands over the bed where her girlfriend is stretching and yawning as she wakes up. Two cups of coffee have already been made and Gwendolyn has their breakfast cooking on the stove. Chocolate chip banana pancakes, a childhood favorite. Her mother used to always make that when she was a girl.

“You should know...” Mildred winks at Gwendolyn. “You were there and I didn’t wake you up once with my screaming and thrashing...because I knew you were here, keeping me safe.”

Gwendolyn strokes her brunette locks and caresses her flushed cheeks. She cups Mildred’s chin and leans down to kiss her fully on the mouth. “I’ll always be by your side, Mills.”

Mildred grabs her hand and squeezes it tight. “Thank you, Gwen. I love you.”

Gwendolyn smiles and presses her lips to her lady’s knuckles. “I love you too, dear.”


	5. Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred is crying but Gwendolyn gushes over her beauty-even when she’s upset 💗

“What?” Mildred sniffles and skims her thumb under her eyes. “Gwen, why are you staring?”

Gwendolyn draws her in so Mildred is in her lap. “Oh, darling, you’re just so beautiful. Such a pretty crier...even though I’m sad that you’re so upset, I can’t help but look at you.” She kisses Mildred’s temple and brushes tears off her cheek.

“Thanks...that means a lot to me. I’ve always thought I was ugly...”

“Milly, you’re not, I promise.” Gwendolyn squeezes her hands and hugs her tightly from behind. She moves Mildred’s hair over the brunette’s shoulder and kisses the back of her neck so softly that Mildred blushes. Her breath hitches. “Sweet girl, everything will be okay, there’s no need to worry. I’ll take care of you. I’ll always be with you. Just like you’re by my side. We’re there for each other.”

Mildred nods in agreement. “Yes, dear. I love you.” She kisses Gwendolyn’s hands and turns around in her arms so they’re facing each other. She clutches Gwendolyn’s shirt and the blonde cups her cheeks. Her touch is so tender that Mildred feels like she’s going to cry again.

“I love you too, my darling,” Gwendolyn whispers before closing the space between them with a hot, open-mouthed kiss.


	6. He’s Wrong You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwendolyn is a soft top and comforts Mildred’s insecurities 😍

“Oh my goodness...that was...the best sex I’ve ever had, honestly!” Gwendolyn admits through a giggle.

Mildred snuggles further into her lady’s embrace. “Really?”

“Yes, darling!” Gwendolyn brushes Mildred’s reddish brown curls off her forehead and gazes at her lovingly while holding her. “I enjoyed it far too much.”

“Oh, I’m glad! I did, too.” Mildred smiles and looks down, a blush coloring her cheeks. “I...I didn't think I was that great,” she confesses softly.

Gwendolyn tips her face up, one finger under her chin. “You were, dear girl! Why would you say that about yourself?” Her heart breaks at the thought of people hurting Mildred and making her think she wasn’t good enough.

“He said I was the worst lay he ever had...”

Gwendolyn cups Mildred’s cheek in her hand and caresses it with her thumb. “Who?”

“Ugh...” Mildred sighs and rolls her eyes. “Charles Wainwright...the gentleman caller...just before he was killed, in fact. I dunno...I guess he was right-“

“No,” Gwendolyn murmurs, shaking her head. “He was entirely incorrect, Mills. You are good, I promise.”

“Allow me to finish. I was terrible, because I made up scenarios where I did bad or depressing things to him...but I dreamed about you and I kissing. It was all I could think about. He was coarse...but you’re comforting and soft...so much better...so it was his opinion, yes, but it cut me deep, still.”

“You...you fantasized about me?” Now it’s Gwendolyn’s turn to blush.

“Many times, yes, before I realized I was...a lesbian.”

Gwendolyn smirks. “I never knew that. Well...I can assure you that I think you’re the most wonderful person in my world, whether we’re having sex or not. Okay?”

Mildred closes her eyes and nods. She leans over to capture Gwendolyn’s bottom lip between her teeth, elliciting a moan from the blonde. Gwendolyn kisses her back with fervor and a fantastic sensation between her legs again. When they separate, Mildred has tears glistening in her eyes.

“What’s wrong, darling?”

“Nothing...I’m just so blissfully happy with you, Gwen!”

“As I am with you.” Gwendolyn takes Mildred’s hands in her own. “Oh yes...I say that you are the best lay of my life.” She winks at the brunette.


	7. Angel of Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred saves Gwendolyn from the governor ❣️

“Come on, one tit grab?” Governor Wilburn begs Gwendolyn when they’re alone in his office. “It won’t hurt...”  
“No,” Gwendolyn states firmly, backing up toward the door, about to unlock it, twist the knob, and show herself out. “I mean it!”  
“At least I stopped asking you to sleep with me! I thought you wanted us to take things slow.”  
“There is no us,” Gwendolyn snaps, pushing open the door and walking away. She has the right mind to flip him off. “I told you, I’m married.”  
“I can admire your ass from afar though!”  
Gwendolyn pauses in her tracks, a queasy feeling building in her belly. She hates when he makes his sleazy comments at her and she can’t even stop him because she works for him. She’d lose her job if she snapped at her boss, even if it was for the right reason.  
“I suppose, but it might be a huge scandal if you were to ever actually touch me.”  
“Well, that’s why we’d meet in private! Away from judging eyes!” He catches up to her and drags her back to his office, his large hand a vise grip around her upper arm. She should’ve run when she had the chance.  
“Gwen...Gwendolyn!”  
She sighs with relief at the voice. Her angel of mercy. “Mildred,” she breathes.  
“Hey, you’re that nurse, right?” Wilburn lets go of Gwendolyn.  
“Yes, I am.” Mildred walks up to him with a scary glint in her beautiful eyes. She stands protectively in front of Gwendolyn. “Allow me to tell you this, Governor Willburn. Gwen was supposed to meet me outside ten minutes earlier, but I see you’ve been keeping her. I don’t know why you were being so rough with her, but you better not put your filthy hands on her again. Or you’ll be the one getting lobotomized and then dipped into the hot bath. Is that understood?” Gwendolyn swoons at Mildred defending her against this creep.  
He nods silently and slinks back into his office. The angry look on Mildred’s face melts into one of pure concern and she cups Gwendolyn’s face, stroking her cheeks. “Are you alright, sweetheart?”  
“Yes, my darling, thank you.” Gwendolyn smiles at Mildred while caressing her hair and pressing a soft kiss to her lips as they both close their eyes for a second before reopening them. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”  
“That sounds like a splendid idea,” Mildred agrees.  
They walk off together, linking arms while leaning into each other.


End file.
